Arianna Rover
ARIANNA ROVER IS A TRIBUTE THAT BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Arianna Rover Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 7 Appearance: Dark brown hair, blue eyes and an olive skintone. Freckles on her face. Personality: Is tempermental. Don't get on her bad side, which is very likely. Can be snappy and rude. She has learned to hide that side and appear friendly. But she can slit your throat, 1 minute tops. Occupation: Cutting down trees Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped What They Think Of The Games: She hated them with a passion since she was allowed to watch them, but she hates them and the Capitol even more after her parents were killed. Reaping Outfit: A beige blouse with a creamy-white skirt. Her hair is out, but has a clip in it. Interview Angle: She’ll seem very kind, but won’t compliment the Capitol or the host. She’ll just answer the questions with a smile. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, she’ll grab the closest item before dashing off, most likely into the forest, and she’ll try and pick fruit off trees and make a shelter out of wood. She’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped What They Think Of The Games: She hated them with a passion since she was allowed to watch them, but she hates them and the Capitol even more after her parents were killed. Reaping Outfit: A beige blouse with a creamy-white skirt. Her hair is out, but has a clip in it. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, she’ll grab the closest item before dashing off, most likely into the forest, and she’ll try and pick fruit off trees and make a shelter out of wood. She’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. Strengths: Upper body strength, fast, her instant switch of mind Weaknesses: First impressions, her attitude, when she forgets to be nice Fears: Drowning Token: An anklet out of old rope Weapons: Axe, Scythe and Sword Alliance: Loner Backstory After her parents being taken away to the Capitol (as Avoxes), she had to live with her older brother, Mason, (7 years older than her), who worked really hard to afford food. Arianna cut down multiple trees daily, giving her alot of muscle. When she was taking a break in work, she'd run to the edge of the fence and pick a few apples from a tree to take home, unnoticed. Eventually she got really snappy and angry at people, and only her boyfriend and brother could calm her down. She has a hatred to the Capitol for taking her parents, but realises that if she wants to live, she can't show it. She met her boyfriend, Aaron, when she was 13. She first thought he only liked her for her looks and pushed him away, but then she grew attached to him. Relationships Aaron (boyfriend), Mason (Brother) Games Utkar22's 226th Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A SpiritStormGamer's 573rd Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia Arianna is largely based of Johanna. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped